pcgameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lingo (yabbaguy)
Lingo is a Netgame hosted by yabbaguy. It uses the rules of the 1987 US version. __TOC__ Gameplay Main Game The game is played between two teams of two players each. At the start of the game, each team is given a "Lingo" card with 25 spaces on it. The champion team's card contains even numbers and the opponents' contains odd numbers. Seven numbers on each card are automatically covered at the start of the game (the opponents' numbers are covered by red circles, while the champions' numbers are covered by blue circles). The team in control (beginning with the challengers) is shown the first letter of a five-letter mystery word. Without conferring, the team members must alternate trying to guess the word and then spell it out. After each guess, a red square is placed around letters that are in the correct position and a yellow circle is placed around letters that are in the word but not in the correct position. If the team fails to identify the word within five guesses, gives a misspelled or nonexistent word, or uses a word that doesn't fit, the other team gets a chance to guess. If there is more than one letter unrevealed, one of those letters is revealed and the team is given a guess. If this team fails to correctly guess the word, the word is discarded and a new one is given to the original team in control. Lingo Card The team that correctly guesses the mystery word then gets a chance to pull two Lingo balls out of a hopper in front of them. Eighteen of the balls are labeled with numbers corresponding to the numbers on their Lingo board; when a numbered ball is drawn, the corresponding space on the Lingo card is covered. Also in the hopper are three prize balls; when one of them is drawn, it is put aside and the player who drew it gets to pick again. If the team wins the game and draws all three prize balls, they win the progressive jackpot starting at $1,000 and increasing by $1,000 each show it is not won. Normally, after drawing their balls, the team keeps control and may guess at the next mystery word. However, the hopper contains three red balls as well called "Stoppers"; a team drawing one of these balls must immediately stop drawing and loses control (the opposing team gets to guess at the next mystery word). Once balls are drawn, they are discarded, so the same ball cannot be drawn twice in one game. The first team to cover numbers on their board that form a Lingo – five numbers in a vertical, horizontal or diagonal row – wins the game, an amount of money corresponding to the type of Lingo, and the right to play in the "No Lingo" bonus round. If the team gets a Lingo horizontally or vertically, they win $500, if they get a Lingo diagonally it is worth $1,000, and if a Double Lingo is formed (two connecting Lingos), they win $2,000. No Lingo The winning team plays a bonus round called "No Lingo". The team is shown another Lingo card filled with even numbers. Sixteen numbers are covered before the start of the round, arranged in a star shape along the diagonals, middle row and middle column; the center space, where the free space is on a normal bingo card, is left uncovered. The hopper is loaded with 37 numbered balls (all the even numbers from 2 to 74–this is unlike the main game in which only the numbers that actually appear on the Lingo card are loaded into the hopper), plus one gold ball. The contestants are given the money they won from the main game to start. They can choose to simply take their current winnings and stop or risk it by continuing on. If the team chooses to continue on, they are shown a five-letter mystery word with the first letter and one of the other four letters shown. The team is now allowed to confer, although both players must still alternate between guesses. The team is given the usual five chances to guess the mystery word; for each guess they use, they must draw one Lingo ball. If they fail to guess the word in five tries, they must draw an extra two balls, for a total of seven balls. If the team draws a numbered ball that appears on the board, that board space is covered and the ball is discarded, just like it would be in the normal game; if this forms a Lingo, the team immediately loses the bonus round and all the prize money. If the team draws a numbered ball that does not appear on the board, nothing happens; the ball is simply discarded. (This is good for the players, since the object of the round is to avoid forming a Lingo.) If the team draws the gold ball, they are immediately allowed to stop drawing, their prize money is doubled and the gold ball is returned into the hopper. If they manage to draw the required number of balls (or draw the gold ball) without completing a Lingo, they double their money. The team can then take that money and quit, or try to double their money again by guessing another mystery word using the same rules. The Lingo board remains as it was, and any previously drawn numbered balls are still out of play, so the risk of forming a Lingo increases as time goes on. The team can try up to a total of five words, with the prize money doubling after each word; so the team can win either $16,000, $32,000, or $64,000, depending on the original prize money, by trying all five words. Episode Guide *Episode 1 Category:Yabbaguy's Game Shows